More Than Just Fireworks
by Puncore
Summary: Placed after the reignited trilogy, Spyro finds something more than just another vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**The following story takes place after the events of the reignited trilogy...**

"Man you need to chill out." Hunter responded.

Spyro tilted his head as he looked back up at the cheetah man with a expression filled with questions.

"What do you mean?" He finally said.

"It's just you've been working on finding all the eggs that you've been making everyone nervous with how you've been blocking out everyone." Upon hearing that the purple dragon stopped moving towards the next portal.

He told Hunter, "Well I don't want any of the eggs to go missing. Think of what would happen if one of them hatches and nobody is around to help the baby."

"Don't worry about it man, I got Sheila and Sergeant Byrd on standby to take over. An they both agreed you need a vacation after defeating the Sorceress."

Spyro paused for a moment, thinking about how those two would definitely be able to help him after hearing this, before saying, "Am I really getting everyone that worried?"

"Yeah but your our friend, our thick headed, workaholic, fire breathing, hoarder, friend." He smiled.

The statement made Spyro smile too at how accurate it was though he was more a collector than a hoarder, but it did make him wonder when his last peaceful moment was. His last memory was after defeating the Sorceress and watching fireworks with Elora after failing to get Hunter's attention back then. He also remembered being so tired after the following events that he fell asleep on her shoulder after they chose to star watch after the show.

His face heated up a bit when he remember how they woke up together the next day in each others arms on the grass. Unfortunately Hunter took a step back thinking he was starting to get offended by his earlier comment. He quickly shook his head, dashing the memory from his mind and smiled again at his friend.

"Y'know your right." Spyro finally said. "I've been collecting the rest of the eggs by myself for too long and it was wrong of me to forget I had such great friends."

Hunter got excited, "Great! I'll go tell Byrd and Sheila to take over the hunt so we can party!"

After saying that Hunter quickly went off for a bit to tell the two that Spyro had accepted their help and when he came back Bianca was right behind him. Honestly Spyro didn't mind the ex-apprentice to the Sorceress tagging along though he wish Hunter would stop making cheesy jokes or terrible puns thinking he needed to make the girl laugh at every moment.

Fortunately their first stop was Avalar where they visited Magma Cone home of the party Fauns. After joining a dance party beside a active volcano he watched as a local blue faun, who had too much to drink, crashed into a nearby boulder since his eyes were covered by a lamp shade on his head. Though as everyone flinched at the sound of impact the faun quickly picked him self up and shouted to the heaven with arms raised high.

"I can't feel my face!" With a missing toothed grin. Provoking his on lookers to cheer wildly at the blue faun.

Spyro couldn't help but be glad he decided to take sips of the 'punch' they provided though he couldn't help but join in the hollering with the rest of the party.

"Looks like someones enjoying himself." A new voice said from behind.

He quickly turned his head to see it was Elora giving him a warm smile an adding on, "You know you could've told me you were visiting."

"I was planing too but Hunter sort of just dragged to the first place on his mind before I got the chance to ask." He nervously replied. "Didn't actually think you'd be here to be honest."

She crossed her arms behind her back an looked down at the shorter dragon giving him a stern look like it offended her before briefly changing back into her smile. Feeling like he was teased enough for something so light.

"It's fine, I didn't actually think I'd be here today either but it's one of my cousins birthdays today." She told him.

"Oh which one?"

"The one who left his face imprinted on the side of that rock." She deadpanned.

"Heh, he seems chill." As they both looked at the same faun with a lamp shade on his head chase Hunter while riding a jackhammer. Meanwhile Bianca was distracted with a drinking contest between herself and four other fauns.

"So is he your only family here?" Spyro asked.

"Him, nah, he's just the eleventh one in a family tree of two dozen different cousins." She stated.

He looked at her bewildered before she raised a eyebrow at him, "Oh don't judge me, mister seventy-nine dads."

The dragon's face started to heat up again for the slight embarrassment at the mistake but pushed on to ask, "Besides that, wanna join us on our next adventure? I hear we're going to Sunny Villa next for their skateboard park in the Forgotten Realms."

"Sounds like a plan, sure." She replied.

Shortly after rescuing Hunter and picking up Magma Cone's newest drinking champion Bianca, the group set out for Sunny Villa. Though once there the earlier champion had to pass on the notion of getting on a skateboard for reasons involving the 'punch' served at the party.

Elora whispered with the back of her hand towards Spyro, "Just between you and me the ingredients they use in that stuff is very unhealthy."

"Whats in it?" He whispered back as he saw Hunter fix a picnic blanket off to the side in some shade for Bianca.

"Family secret unfortunately sorry." Was all he got back from her as she picked up a board.

Hunter jogged over to them asking Elora, "I've never seen you with a board before, you know how to use it right?"

She shrugged, "I dabbled a bit back in the day with my relatives when we were kids. Should be like riding a bike."

"Whats a bike?" He asked.

"How do you of all people not know what a bike is Hunter?" She replied.

"Hey if isn't as cool as a jet-pack, a snow mobile, or a manta ray then why was it even made?"

Spyro interrupted him, "Wait didn't you have a jet-pack AND a laser gun that could've helped in stopping Ripto?"

"Nah that thing was made to only effect cats."

"But couldn't you hav-"

Hunter stopped him there, "Are we here to talk or are we here to board?!"

After that the cheetah skated off a nearby ramp doing a triple front flip while shouting, "Are you not entertained!?"

Once Elora and Spyro looked back at each other then back at the cheetah they looked ready to shred. Meanwhile Bianca was enjoying a peaceful moment reading her spellbook as she recovered from her previous adventure. Taking a moment to look up from her book to see Hunter doing another flip as Spyro flew up a ramp beside him doing a quad spin though she remembered Hunter telling her that it was called a Gulp for some reason.

Even more impressive though was Elora following behind the two as all three of them jumped off a ramp for big air only for the two boys to not do a trick as they watched the faun poke out in front of them. Twisting her board and self to face them before triple rolling and landing it backwards as they landed. If Bianca's memory of Hunter's obsession with trick names serves her right, then the faun just did a Raging Ripto on the two.

Though her thoughts were soon dashed as a little lion man came running out of the park entrance towards her shouting, "Everyone get out of the park now! It's learned how to skate!"

After that the little lion man was bashed in the back by a very large shadowy figure. Sending him flying as Bianca got up an dove to catch him. After landing in her arms she saw what creature had done it and where that creature was heading.

She shouted, "Hunter lookout!"

Though she was too late as the cheetah went sailing through the air, only to crash in the not so gentle embrace of a nearby bush. Fortunately Spyro and Elora saw the thing coming at them next and quickly moved out of the way as it launched itself off a skate ramp.

Both of them raised a eyebrow and cocked their heads to the side in surprise as they both said,

"Is that, a giant chicken?"

It's giant shape pierced through the heavens riding on a board equal to it's size an in that brief moment it let out a dignified, "BOO-KOCK!"

"This is bad." Spyro said as he remembered he let Sparx go on his own vacation at the time he left with Hunter. Quickly he turned to Elora who was already following the thing shouting, "Don't worry I'll keep it distracted you light this bird!"

With no time to decide or loose he followed her lead as the two took on the giant barn-yard fowl.

 **One awesome skate park battle later that the author was too lazy to write about in more detail...**

The group was sitting around a campfire in Treetops now, after the fight had reached it's conclusion. With the giant chicken put on a spit roast as Spyro, Elora, Hunter, Bianca, that little lion dude, and several of the Beast Maker dragons swapped stories as the food cooked. The festivities were on their way as Spyro recounted one of the things he did to defeat Ripto.

"So in-order to get my fortieth orb I had to fight a bull who was five times my size, that threw bombs at me that were my size, while ice skating of all things!" Provoking a roar of laughter from his swamp dads and friends.

Then Hunter added, "An don't forget that afterwards you had to fight sheep in flying saucers over electric water!"

"Don't remind me, the whole time I was flying I thought 'hey maybe I could hop in one of these and see what Ripto would think about harming Avalar now'?"

"He'd probably be like, 'why didn't I think of that and can I use it to fender-bend Moneybags'?" Elora chimed in with a hilarious impression of the past villain's voice. This went on for the rest of the night as everyone added more stories in front of the fire. After everything was said and done almost everyone was past out from picking the large roasted chicken clean while the only two creatures stirring in the night were Spyro and Elora.

The two decided to have a walk under the mid night sky as they talked.

"So I wanna to say thanks again." He added.

"For what?"

"The help back there with the chicken, I kinda put myself in a awkward position without Sparx around." He stated as they walked across one of the bridges in Tree Tops.

Elora just shrugged, "It's not that big a deal you've had closer shaves in the past even with him around."

"True but I think I should show some gratitude whether you like or not."

She smiled back at him, "Don't worry I like it."

After a brief period of silence between the two of them Elora spoke again, "So do you wanna go on one last adventure?"

"Kinda getting late for that don't ya think?"

She moved in front of him and bent her head to his level with arms crossed behind her back an said, "Don't worry about it, in fact it'll be nicer than falling asleep outside like last time."

He gulped as the memory started to resurface though the way she was looking at him right now wasn't helping. Especially with how the stars reflected with such grace in her eyes.

"Where would you like to go?"

 **A odd amount of time later...**

The faun and the dragon found themselves in front of a house built into a tree that was surrounded by forest and flowers. Elora walked up to the door and opened it while beckoning Spyro to follow. As he entered the building he noticed a array of painted pictures along floral printed walls along with furniture made from hollowed out tree stumps filled with cushions.

Meanwhile Elora turned on some lamps that were hanging from the ceiling. If Spyro had to describe it the place would definitely be the picture perfect example of cozy. While in what he assumed was the living room he asked out loud.

"So is this your home?"

"Bingo!" She said from another room before shouting out, "Wanna see the rest of it?!"

The dragon looked back at the direction of her voice and followed up a flight of stairs as it led him higher in the tree house. Until he entered a room filled with odd trinkets and photos of his host hanging out in the other worlds of Avalar. As he scanned the room he noticed Elora sitting on a giant rounded mattress cushion inside of a tree stump frame looking at him eagerly.

"So what do you think?" She bounced slightly on the edge of her seat.

"It's amazing to tell the truth and kinda better than what I've got."

"You have a house too?"

Spyro looked away from her for a second as he looked at the only window in the room and replied, "No I usually just sleep outside or in a large building that just happens to have some throw pillows lying around. Though sometimes I'll sleep in a bed whenever one of the other dragons are sleeping outside, we kinda just rotate who gets a bed most nights."

"Aw that sounds rough." She remarked.

"It's fine really, in fact I love seeing the stars most nights because of it. Though I don't have a place of my own yet to keep any sort of souvenirs besides my gems."

"Well your dads should think about getting one for you since you did save them." She huffed.

He looked away from the window with the moon light casted upon his back an said, "Your right, though I think their going to make one for me soon as they get done making a day care for all the new hatch-lings arriving soon."

"Still thinking about the eggs?"

"Just a bit but it's only cause I have this undoubtful notion that I should be giving this task a 117 percent. Mostly cause their my future family who will probably look to me one day for advice like I did once upon a time."

After saying that Elora looked down at her feet and mumbled, "An that's why I love you..."

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said that's why I _like_ you." She replied not changing her posture. "You always try to do whats best for everyone but you never try to do whats best for yourself."

"Isn't that what matters-"

"IT SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THAT ALWAYS!"

She snapped at him before taking a moment to take a deep breath and went on to say, "It doesn't need to be like that for you all the time.. You've helped so many people Spyro and while I like that a lot about you too, you need to think about yourself a bit more than just one vacation at a time."

She sighed letting all the tension in her shoulders relax as she finally looked at him. Seeing the dragon look back at her with a beautiful night sky peering through her window.

"Could you come over here Spyro? I've got one more thing to show you." Elora patted to a spot on her bed next to her. An in a few moments he was there, with his familiar body heat cozying up to her.

He hadn't said a word since she shouted though a part of him just wondered why _liking_ someone would warrant such a reaction. He looked back up at as she looked down at his face again for what felt like a daily routine for the two. Though somewhere in his mind he liked it, maybe somewhere even further he _wanted_ more...

"So what is it you wanted to show me?"

She looked away from him an said, "Close your eyes.."

"Mkay."

An upon doing so he felt a pair of soft lips touch his own. His eyes shot open to see Elora leaning away from his face as hers started to look like it was gaining color.

"So what did you think?" She whispered.

After another pregnant pause.

"I loved it."

Elora felt her heart hammering after he said that, "Well do you want to continue?"

She didn't have to wait for a reply as he moved into her personal space, his front legs moving on top of her goat looking ones. While his neck stretched out as he returned her kindness in all it's majesty. His mouth was so warm and inviting, she couldn't stop herself from trying to open it with her tongue. Feeling even more enjoyment as she closed her eyes and he let her explore before his did the same.

After what felt like hours of kissing the two broke off from each other again, though they both hated it.

"Sure you wanna continue?" Spyro asked as his face looked much darker after what they just did.

Elora wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck an brought his body against hers an whispered, "Let's go further."

As soon as she said that she leaned down on the bed with him. Front legs pinning the space besides her neck as he looked down at her big beautiful eyes. Before roaming towards her leaf dress. He then bit into the top part of it and dragged it down to her waist, revealing her small breasts. He paused for a brief second feeling his cock finally expose itself from it's recess inside his body.

It felt tickled by her fur as it hung in the air between the two. Fortunately Elora didn't mind as she rose up from her position slightly an kissed him again.

"Well... What are you waiting for?" She asked.

After that he moved slightly down her body until he was face to face with her breasts. Though before he tried to work on them he tried to find Elora's sweet spot though all the fur was making it a difficult challenge. Typically because each passing motion he made on her lower regions made his length grow in stiffness and in length. Finally it had found it's mark.

His tip played with the slick entrance as Elora began to moan in delight. Spyro smiled to himself before plunging into her with only half mast, sending a wave of repressed feelings flooding through his systems. His claws clinched the covers around the faun who was chanting yes. An then he moved the rest of himself inside her, his girth being pleased all along the way by her walls.

Meanwhile Elora wrapped her arms around the back of his head, the palms rubbing softly over his scales and spikes. Though the motion was far from being complete as she pressed him into her chest. Causing the last bit of his cock to be pushed into her as the two were finally joined in this loving embrace. Soon Spyro began to stir his back legs as they tried to move his waist back away from the faun's.

His member didn't even get half way out before it pumped back in. Earning a slick noise followed by a satisfying gasp from Elora. Never one to give up, he began to repeat the process as his face was still wrapped up in her arms and breasts. Her softness wrapped around him only made the dragon that much more driven. Pushing in and out in a increased pace as he felt his thrust shake the both them on the bed.

Elora never expected things to go so well or feel so right as he pounded away in her. Feeling her stretch around his cock as it piston her into a pleasurable submission. Unfortunately she was hitting her limit much faster than she expected as she thought Spyro was as well. The fact that his cock throbbed inside of her as he kept up the pace was probably the _best_ indicator.

After what felt like minutes the two climaxed, Spyro following behind Elora as she tightened down on him during hers. Their fluids sloshed together before leaking out of the faun as she released her arms around the dragon's head. Her limbs reached away from her body as her hands gripped the bed covers as she was still riding the effects of ecstasy. While Spyro laid his head side ways on her chest, huffing for air as he enjoyed the fact that they were still connected at the waist.

After a few moments Elora looked back up at him as he returned the favor.

"I love you.." She said to him at last.

"I do too." He said.

Later on the two would have even more fun as the night marched on and when the morning sunlight peered through the room, all that could be seen would be a faun and a dragon wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

 **Author's Letter:** Greetings ladies and gentlemen, I am the lazy author who didn't write the ''obviously'' epic battle that took place at the skate park. Besides that bit, I wanted to ask if any of you would like me to write another chapter or two of this pairing. I'm a old Spyro fan myself if all the Easter eggs in the story didn't give that away and I like that cute moment at the end with of Year of The Dragon Reignited.

I ship it, ship it hard, ship it fast, and always enjoy new ways to ship so if you wanna see more than this. Then please leave a review or private message me an I'll start writing for Spyro and Elora again. It will be a continuation after this chapter events just to let you know that I'm not doing a different timeline every chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning I might've broke Bianca in this chapter or made her stronger? I don't know, you decide** **.**

* * *

"So how did the egg hunting go?" Spyro asked Sergeant Byrd back in Midday Garden.

The military bird stood at attention and said, "Sir it is with great honor and privilege that we have manage to find two more eggs."

"That great news! Thanks again for the help, I hope this wasn't a problem for you both."

"Nonsense Spyro my boy, Sheila and I are always glad to help." The penguin then saluted him. "Though if I may ask for permission sir."

"Again I am not your commanding officer so just go for it."

The bird finally broke his usual stiff posture to relax a bit before asking, "I was actually curious to know how your R&R from the egg hunt went, old chap?"

As if by clockwork it was Spryo's turn to be at attention when he remembered how he spent his time Elora. Granted Byrd didn't need to know about that but the night he spent with the faun was one he wasn't going to forget.

"It was a blast, hanged out with Hunter, Bianca, and Elora for most of the day before fighting a giant skateboarding chicken. Afterwards we sat around a bonfire and swapped stories. All in all it was just what I needed, sir." He saluted back.

Byrd smiled at the gesture, "Excellent results as always sir, well if you don't mind me I'll be going off to visit Isabelle later once I pass the baton off to Bentley for the day."

"Thanks again for helping me out so much."

"It's what friends do Spyro, now I better hurry. Isabelle is lady that expects me to arrive on time. Oh and before I forget she wanted to me extend a offer to you."

The dragon tilted his head, "Huh, what kind of offer?"

"She wanted to know if you were 'on the market' as she tends to say since she has a couple of friends who are interested." He replied.

Though because he was expecting Spyro to say something along the lines of, 'I'm too busy for that kind of stuff' or a half hearted, 'Maybe next time when the eggs are all found'. The Sergeant was already making his way to leave when he heard his friend say.

"I already found someone actually."

Now let it be known that Sergeant Byrd 90068 was a bird who like to think himself the sensible type that wasn't into gossip. Unfortunately the second he heard **that** , the avian officer slash hero slash drill sergeant couldn't help but feel like he heard the pin to a grenade be pulled. He turned around an looked back at his friend with wider eyes.

Then he whispered to himself, "Sorry Isabelle but I know you would kill me if you didn't know the details."

 **Meanwhile in a different world...**

"So where did you and Spyro head off to last night?" Bianca asked while her and Elora were getting back massages at a newly opened spa in the Forgotten Realms. The whole reason for why the faun tagged along was the fact the place was refurbished from the Sorceress's dungeons. An frankly she was kinda impressed that if she walked into the place without this knowledge, the idea of it having a dark history involving rows of giant filled bird cages wouldn't have crossed her mind.

"We went out for a walk then I invited him to spend the night at my house." She replied.

Even though they both were face down on massage tables being worked on by reformed ryhnocs the rabbit was giving a promiscuous look back at her before saying, "So you finally told him how you felt."

Elora's tightened up a bit as she tried to play it off with a simple, "Uh hmmm.."

"Got it off your chest?"

"Uh hmm.."

"He knows everything?"

"Uh hmm.."

"So did you kiss him?"

"..."

After a couple of seconds the faun said, "Well, we did more than just that."

Right after saying that the reformed ryhnoc working Bianca's back suddenly was turned into a sheep. Then she rose from her place on the massage table as the other ryhnoc backed away slowly from working on Elora's back.

"Oh don't worry your friend will turn back as soon as you both get out of the room." After saying that she threw some gems into the reformed ryhnoc's hands, "Keep the change, also pass on that this room will be occupied for the next hour for some 'friendly' girl talk."

The masseuse nodded and left with the sheep in tow though upon exiting the door way the sheep transformed. Making the other ryhnoc have to carry the other one bridal style for a couple of steps before dropping him on the floor from how heavy he was. Afterwords Bianca shut the door while Elora sat up on the other massage table kicking her hoofs off the edge nervously in the air.

Though the tension in the room soon past as the rabbit girl pounced on top of the faun from behind, giddy with excitement, "TELL. ME. EVERYTHING!"

The fuan sighed since she knew her friend liked to drop her more reserved behavior until she was having a one on one moment with a person she trusts. Which left a mixed sense of joy and dread at having to tell Bianca the whole story while she was wound up. After finishing explaining what she talked about with Spyro the night before the rabbit then asked.

"So he doesn't really have a actual place to stay?"

"He says he stays around the general area where the dragon elders are though no one really minds having a roof over their head twenty four seven." She responded.

Bianca moved on and around the massage table after releasing Elora from he grip (hug). Sitting side by side the faun now, "Well if things keep working out between you two maybe you should ask if he'd like to move in later on?"

"Y-yeah.." She stuttered, "Though maybe after we spend more time and see how things work first."

"Still I'm so excited for you! So happened next?!" The bunny excitedly wrapped a arm around her shoulders for a not so subtle squeeze. Then after gaining a couple of inches of personal space back she explained how Spyro is still worried about the eggs and how she snapped at him later.

"I just hope he didn't get offended by that too much."

The rabbit rolled her eyes at that, "Oh he'll be fine, you would be surprised how much I snap at Hunter and he's always chill about it. I swear it's like someone broke him of caring about nagging years ago."

"Yeah that was me."

"Regardless, what happened next?"

Elora was bit nervous at this but she took a deep and said, "An then I led him to my bed and kissed him."

 **Meanwhile at the front entrance to the spa...**

The ryhnocs were delivering their share of their earnings with their current boss, Moneybags. The bear leaned back in his chair as the front man for making appointments when he suddenly was shocked into falling out of it from a sudden high pitched yes. Despite how loud the sound was for a brief moment he couldn't help but hear some chuckling from his hired help at his expense.

 **Back with Bianca..**

"Oh my gosh! Calm down!" Elora shouted as she tried to push the girl off of her.

Though Bianca was proving to have a iron like grip on her while saying things like, "I taught you so well!" or "That's my apprentice!"

"Since when was I your apprentice?!" She grunted.

"Since now! So what happened next?!"

"I'm not telling you so use your imagination!" She shouted as she tried to pry her friend's arms off of her. Unfortunately as soon as she said 'imagination' the rabbit got a even stronger grip on her now.

 **10 minutes of struggling later...**

Elora was gasping for air after finally freeing herself from Bianca.

Who was knocked out on the floor.

"Well in hindsight she had that coming.." She mumbled to herself. Though as if by the command of a eldritch horror the bunny opened her eyes and rose up from her spot on the floor like a mummy.

The faun sighed, "Okay. Fine. I'll tell you the rest, but you will not mention any of it to anyone or Ripto falling into a lake of lava to burn alive will look like child's play."

 **Meanwhile in another world...**

A horn went off as a crowd cheered in the stands around the Colossus hockey ring. Funny enough this was the first time Spyro had ever been to the games and not a part of the entertainment. Though he felt bad for the polar bear team at the moment since Sheila seemed to be taking her frustrations out on them. It almost drew his attention away from the fact that kangaroo had ice skates that were her size.

"Seriously those things look like someone welded short swords to the bottom of her feet."

Hunter just kept eating his popcorn rather than responding though the bulky elder dragon named Bubba threw his fists into the air when the audience began to do the wave. Afterwords saying, "But look at the carnage shes been dealing them with two to one odds!"

"Yeah apparently the matches here are normally two to one for visitors, I honestly thought they hated having newcomers come into the league when I read that as a official rule." He then looked back at the elder dragon. "Also did Sheila mention to any of you why shes out for blood today?"

"It was something about a egg, a fortress and EXPLOSIONS!" He chanted.

Though after that Hunter picked up with, "Mostly the explosion part, so ya see Sheila found a lead to where a dragon egg was back in Seashell Shore but her friends there decided they wanted to blow up a ryhnoc fort without taking out it's defenses after lighting the fuses to four tons worth of TNT."

"Okay now I'm beginning to understand why Bubba has a new tooth to add to his necklace thanks to the goalie." They both looked back to the elder dragon as he was trying to add it to his string.

The big guy shrugged off their stares as the polar bear goalie was launched into the air for what felt like the third time that game. Prompting Bubba to say, "Spyro if you get anymore free time you should try to see if that tough little lady is single."

"Nah I'm good."

Then as Bubba was drinking Hunter added, "You should think about giving the idea of a relationship some thought though, who knows maybe you'll find someone as great as Bianca."

"But I already have."

 _*PFFSHHT*_

Much to the purple dragon's dismay he was now covered in soda as his bigger counterpart simply shrugged, "Sorry."

"Hmm I wonder who it is now.." Hunter wondered out loud while Spyro started to clean himself off with a crap ton of napkins.

He responded, "Elora."

"Well that makes sense." The cheetah remarked as they both noticed the player on the opposing team against Shiela had to be switched out with another one. Taking note that the leaving player was skating with a limp and a arm that might be broken with how much he was carrying it. Meanwhile the kangaroo was stretching her arms and cracking her neck, ignoring the fact that the new player was covered from head to toe in metal armor now.

Despite the fact that this 'friendly' game of hockey was about to turn into a death match for the ages Bubba asked, "So are you going to introduce her to us at some point?"

"What do you mean?"

"Introduce her to the other elder dragons, they did raise you after all so they'll wanna meet her at some point." Hunter added.

"All of them?"

Which prompted Bubba to sigh in despair, "Unfortunately.. I remember when I was your age and had to do the same thing."

"I bet it was a talking gator." The remark earning Hunter a small smack on the back of the head.

Then Bubba said, "No but she could bench press two swamp trees in both arms."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Spyro asked.

"Because little one you should always remember the first reason you liked her to begin with rather than what they look like." Despite the elder dragon standing proudly in the bleachers causing people to shout at him to sit down, it gave the younger dragon something to think about.

Though this was cut short when a metal helmet came flying at him when he wasn't looking.

 **Later on in the day...**

Spyro was back outside of Elora's house as he was trying to shake off the slight head injury from today's earlier hockey 'game'. His mind contemplating several things at once like what the elder dragon had said before hand, or why Hunter wanted a helmet made for a polar bear, and did the goalie even survive? The last two he would think about for another time but the first one was making him feel stumped.

The dragon was pacing outside the faun's front door as he was trying to recount the first time he knew he **liked** Elora. Funnily enough it wasn't that time when she and the fairies got a beach chair and umbrella for him after defeating Gulp. An it wasn't all the times she helped him find a new portal in Avalar.

"So are you going to keep walking in a circle all night or do you wanna come in dork?" Elora chuckled while in the now open door frame.

His head snapped back up though his mind finally remembered the moment he was looking for.

"S-sure!" He stammered as he came inside. Noting the aroma in the air as he followed her into the kitchen. Seeing a small cauldron let out some steam towards a opened hatch connected to a hole in the ceiling. While looking at all the cubby holes carved into the tree's walls some containing ingredients and some holding utensils.

"Probably should've paid more attention to this room on my way out this morning."

"Yeah but you were in a hurry, so would you like some stew for dinner?" She asked while tossing in some chopped carrots with a pinch of spice the dragon has never seen before.

He instantly took to watching her work after agreeing to the meal. Remarking how it would be nice to try something that didn't involve his daily diet of sheep.

"Maybe you can explain to me why dragons seem so driven to mess with sheep while this is getting done." She then tried a sip of the stew before adding a bit of salt to help with the beef.

In response Spyro pulled up a nearby stool for Elora as he fetched himself one as the two sat around the cauldron.

"Now I don't know the real reason since apparently dragons being the bane of sheep existence just feels as natural as cat and mouse. Though I think one possibility is that we still keep them within charging distance, is because their a bit of a commodity we don't normally live without since they provide a lot for dragons. Being used for clothes, furnishings, livestock, and the occasional basketball. We just don't live without them since every dragon is practically raised around them like that." As he finished the faun be can to ponder somethings.

"Wait so if you guys treat them as livestock some days then do you eat them as is or do dragons have like a encyclopedia for all the different ways to cook sheep?"

He nodded, "Definitely the later. Granted we do eat things besides sheep though unfortunately old habits die hard."

"Hmmm I'd love to see you cook one of those recipes at sometime." Elora sniffed the air, "Also the stews done."

Afterwards the couple went into the living room where off to the side of the couch and fire place was a table with four chairs. In a few moments they were enjoying the meal while Spyro talked about his day with her.

"So we're pretty sure Sheila is banned from the league now, though she seemed to be her happy self afterwards."

Elora giggled at that, "Yeah sounds like she needed to blow off some steam after what happened."

"I kinda don't see the problem."

"That's because you'd help without thinking about it until the job is done."

"True, I mean that sort of happened with Ripto, Gnasty to some extent, and practically everyone who didn't attack me the first time I met them." He responded with a pleased smile while looking back on those moments.

Elora instantly wiped that off his face by pointing out, "You shouldn't be too happy about that, because one day if you don't think about your actions from the start you'll end up helping the bad guy by mistake."

The dragon sighed, "Your right.. But besides how my day went, how did yours and Bianca's go?"

"It was fine, was totally a simple trip to the spa, nothing interesting happened, or was talked, nope, nothing much. You done eating? I could help take your bowl for you?" She frantically asked.

Spyro just shrugged, "Eh I think I'd like to take your bowl actually, so I could return the favor for the meal by doing your dishes for the night."

"That sounds fine." The faun felt relieved that he didn't bother asking her about Bianca. Who she made a mental note to never be stuck alone in a room with ever again. Though as Spyro was moving back to the kitchen she told him where the wash cloth and soap was. Along with the bucket she used an where to place the bowls later to dry. Then in a few minutes the task was done.

Shortly after, the dragon met up with her on the couch in front of the fire as the two leaned on one another.

"If things go well tomorrow with Bentley I'll only have one egg left."

"That's good, maybe after your done would like to hang out the day after?" She asked.

"I'd love to." As he turned his head towards her, "It should be a simple thing, just go to a hidden world where Bianca was able to get to thanks to some magic from the elder dragons. Have Hunter tag along encase we need any of his gear, then be back home in time to see the last of the eggs hatch."

Elora returned his gaze, "Before all that wanna have some fun first?"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

The two leaned in for a small kiss that stretched into a larger one as time passed. The faun taking in his advances towards her mouth as the warmth in her body grew hotter like the fireplace. Not to be outdone she pushed against his head, letting him deeper inside as she felt his tongue comb around. Then finally she brought her arms around his head like last time, an brought him down on his back.

His form was under hers now on the couch. While she began to feel his cock grow underneath her waist, looking for relief as it slid against her thighs ever so often. She pulled away from him as Spyro's eyes looked to see where Elora was going. Enjoying the way the fire beside them reflected off her eyes in beautiful fashion as she moved down his body.

Her hands brushed slightly against his sides sending a light shiver through him. Then she reached her destination with her face just over his erect member. A second later she gave it a taste, streaking her tongue along the back of the dragon's shaft. Earning her a well deserved moan as she coated the length in her saliva while working around it's soft yet hard texture. Before long she quit with the taste test an took the whole thing in her mouth.

Spyro's back arched upwards as another pleasure filled sigh escaped him as she moved up and down. An at the time Elora moved one of her hands between her legs as she worked both of them into a lustful tizzy. Bobbing her head faster while looking at the dragon saying her name and complimenting her work with every breath. She pushed herself to go even faster then. Curling the edges around her tongue, to slightly grip his cock into submission.

Meanwhile her lower entrance damped on her fingers as she felt Spyro's girth throb inside her face. Hoping she was right, she pushed up the bottom of her tongue right over his tip just in time. Earning a late warning from him that he was at his limit as his seed coated the inside of her mouth. Pushing so much of his essence into the warm space that it easily gushed from the gaps between her lips an his member.

Though unsurprisingly his cock didn't go down after the first round, evidently by the way she teased it's stiffness with her tongue still licking it. Which was perfect as she was done playing with herself on the side. Quickly she released his freshly covered length from her mouth's grasp as she straddled over him. Her legs around his own kept her in place as she began to take off her green dress.

After dropping it on the floor, followed by a kind compliment from the one she loved about her work. Elora began to grind herself on his mast, feeling all the fluids congeal into her every motion. Soon she lifted her waist over his cock and then with no hesitation at all, she smashed onto it. Feeling her body go into a pleasurable shock at the sensation that made her head snap back as she gasped for air towards the ceiling.

On Spyro's end he wasn't doing much better as hands dug into the couch cushion, nearly cutting into it with his claws. Though fortunately he got himself under control as the faun recovered. Seeing her move her hips back an forth as his cock grounded inside her at different angles had him gritting his teeth. All the dragon knew at this moment was how literally breath taking it was to see her body connected to his in the sway of her rhythm.

Until he finally couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her soft furry thighs from the sides an pulled himself out of Elora by just a bit. Then after straightening himself, he pushed up into the one he loved earning a excitable moan. She fortunately held her legs up over him as he pumped into her further and harder than before. Each of them bring themselves further to the edge though just not there yet.

After a moment Elora bent down as she opted to kiss him with as much passion as he was giving her. An Spyro was more than willing to return it as his pace broke slightly for her. Though given the position they were in, his hands were able to move from the sides of her thighs to the fauns thick rear end. Making her squeal a bit as he squeezed her cheeks. Enjoying the full round shape pushing between his digits as his cock started to pick up the pace again. He pushed and pulled her onto it, over and over as they made out.

Til they both finally hit the breaking point together, again.

Elora clamping down on him as he erupted his spunk inside her for a second time. The both of them riding the pleasure as their lips rode with the lust. Before long Elora caved in an fell on top of Spyro, her head resting on a space between his neck and shoulder. His breathing hitched slightly at the weight on top of him but he adjusted shortly after. In the moments following their afterglow the two of them whispered the same thing before they past out on the couch for the night.

"Love you."

* * *

 _Later on in a dream..._

Spyro had just stepped out of Glimmer an was outside in a another world. One covered in lovely trees with a mix of white marble structures. As the leaves began to fall around the walkway he noticed someone just a ahead of him. It was the goat looking girl he met earlier, looking like she had been waiting for him to arrive this whole time. Despite their first encounter being pretty quick, the dragon couldn't help but feel a little bit anxious to hear more about this new place he was in.

And he couldn't wait to learn more about it from her...

After all, this was the moment his gut feeling said he was going to **like** her before his next great adventure really started.

* * *

 **Author's Letter** : Welp that's it for this one, I hope you all enjoyed. Especially you Sephiroth I hope you enjoyed the the spa scene you asked for. Granted I didn't get a lot of them swapping boy stories as you might've hoped for but still this scene wasn't bad to add on to the chapter. If anyone else has a scenario that isn't too far out there, then I'll be more than willing to give it a place in the story later.

Til then have a great day and thanks for reading, Puncore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick heads up, I've changed how this boss fight works for dramatic effect. And I say that mildly..**

"So pal how did you enjoy your break?" Spyro asked Sparx back at Midnight Mountain.

"Bzzt BZu Bz ZBu."

"Glad to hear it, so did you finally settle things between you and the fairies yet?"

"Bzzu Ztuzz Buz Zuz." Upon responding to Spyro the dragonfly winked at his best friend who was now shaking his head in disappointment.

He mumbled to himself, "Y'know that kind of mindset is going to get you in trouble man."

Sparx laughed before he began to fly around Spyro, reconnecting their bond to stand against danger as a united force. The young dragon enjoyed the sensation of being ready to kick butt and take names that he instantly charged through the new portal that Bianca mentioned. The cold air whipped about his face as Sparx kept up behind him.

"Pzzu Bz Ztuz?"

"Yep, I did so you don't have to keeping nagging me anymore." He replied.

"Bzzt Bzzu Puz!"

"Sure you do mom." He laughed before going into a high vertical roll before landing in a small room where he saw Bianca waiting for him outside in the snow.

"And don't worry, you'll know who it is as soon as we get done here." As the dragon began to walk out Sparx added, "Pzzzut Vbz."

The dragon smirked, "I didn't jinx anything! Now let's find the last egg before dinner time."

 **One hour later...**

As Spyro entered the last door he unlocked by collecting all the gems in the area, it had led him to a arena with walls and a pool of purple acid. Though before he could get a good look around Bianca's rainbow transportation spell flashed in front of him. Though before he could notice the bunny mage he noted a horrible detail behind his friend.

The Sorceress was still alive.

His attention quickly turned back to Bianca who explained how she also didn't know how the evil woman had survived. Despite their mutual shock Bianca told him about how her former boss was waiting for him while on a flying saucer with a new and slightly more twisted looking scepter. To the dragon's shock it appeared to be something that the former apprentice didn't have any knowledge of and even worse it looked like it was fueled by the last dragon egg.

"Do we have a plan to beat her once and for all?" He asked.

"Yes, I've used some spells and buffed up the damage along with increasing the flight time of my flying saucer. Which should put you on a even playing field but be careful Spyro. I don't know where she got that new sceptor in this time frame but with the way her body is radiating a mystical energy, she isn't holding anything back to destroy you."

He nodded, "Whatever happens make sure you save the egg, if it falls into the acid here it's toast."

She agreed as he hopped up on top of the flying saucer. Adjusting his balance before putting pressure on his paws along the blue touch screen underneath him to make the ship take off. Even as he approached he felt something was off, the Sorceress hadn't attacked him yet an looked like she was waiting for him on her respected platform.

As he finished his approach the crooked faced reptile snarled, "It's about time you showed up worm!"

"Sorry but you do know that your door only opens after I win a rocket skateboard race with some random yetis and even more crazy crap, right?" He deadpanned.

She snickered at his displeasure, "Oh I forgot, see I was just buying time earlier, to charge my magic but by the time I was done you had me waiting here for a extra hour!"

"But I didn't know you were even alive!"

"An I didn't know you were about to die!" She cackled as her scepter sent a white fire ball covered in blue electricity at him. In less than a second Spyro swiped his left paw an the saucer tilted out of the way.

With that the battle had begun.

Quickly he maneuvered his platform around as his opponent strafed him with a clearly unhealthy amount of spells. Dodging a blend of fireballs, lighting, shards of ice and the occasional teleported inanimate object like a refrigerator. Things weren't going to be easy this time as he increased his speed in order to roll dodge out of the way of another fireball.

An unfortunately every shot he took at the Sorceress was either hit midway by another barrage of spells or she tanked it with some sort of invisible barrier around her. Soon he stopped trying to aim for her with his saucer's blasters and dove straight into her line of fire. Shooting the incoming spells while closing the distance, an just as he was about to crash into her.

His paw swiped along his control pad and he went into another roll. As his head was directly over the Sorceress's now much to her surprise, the dragon blew fire in her eyes thinking whatever barrier around her wouldn't be as effective at short range attacks. Fortunately his hunch paid off as the vile woman howled in pain as her eye clenched and smoked while he passed her in the moment.

Swiftly he turned around after putting some distance between him and the spell caster to watch his work. Taking note of how she was firing all sorts of spells blindly in the arena, lighting up the place in a cacophony of magical fireworks. Then a second later there was a green light that erupted out of her scepter and the evil ruler's eyes were fixed and filled with a whole new fire pointed at him.

The dragon gritted his teeth an fixed his stance a bit on the saucer to prepare for whatever was to come. An to his surprise her next spell wasn't aimed at him but the purple acid below. Sending a beam of red energy into the liquid as the magic caused the lethal pool to bubble violently before making a geyser shoot out from underneath his mobile platform. In no time at all Spyro moved forward to evade but had to turn on the dime as another one came up in front of his path.

The dragon found himself having to dodge what felt like sentient gesyers now, as his enemy shot through the matter with bolts of lighting. Worse the force of her spells would cause the geysers to splash erratically from the holes blown through their pillar like forms. Sprinkling the deadly liquids onto his saucer an worse onto him. It didn't hurt as the stuff was willed out of existence thanks to Sparx, who was now the color blue. Though his vehicle had lost one of it's blaster cannons now.

Despite this he never once thought about how the battle was over even if he could barely see where he was going. During his maneuvering he heard the wicked woman shout in glee, "Keep struggling you stupid insect! This just makes my revenge all the more enjoyable!"

The fact that she was taunting him actually brought a smile to his face as a idea of how to deal with her started to form. All he needed her to do was get a little hot and bothered.

"Your kidding right? This is the best you could come up with? I've seen better, like how Moneybags turned your castle into a tourist trap and installed a spa where your dungeon use to be!" He laughed.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

 **Meanwhile...**

"ACHOOO!"

"You alright boss?" Said one of his fairy tour guides.

The bear grabbed a tissue an while wiping his nose he replied, "I think I might be coming down with a cold since I feel like my ears are burning and a dreadful chill had just ran down my spine."

 **Back to the fight..**

Spyro's plan worked as the Sorceress changed tactics ever since he mentioned Moneybags. Her spells went from condensed lighting bolts to over-sized blue fireballs causing the acid to evaporate as the two elements collided. An while the steam burned his eyes slightly from the vapors it didn't cause any damage to warrant Sparx to intervene. Granted he wasn't a scientist but his gut feeling was that the fact that it was two magically infused projectiles giving physics the shaft. It would be a good reason to why it wasn't bothering him like it should if it was a 'normal' fireball hitting a geyser of acid.

 _Ha! Normal._

Either way he bolted between two geysers while a third one appeared in front of him only to eat another fireball. Now Spyro kept this up as he circled around the Sorceress, making a cloud of magical vapor slowly cover the two. Then as the mad woman shot another fireball and missed he banked hard around a purple pillar. Soon as he came face to face with her again he made his last blaster fire at the boss. Earning a cackle from the woman at his failed memory, though she learned that it was too soon to celebrate.

As the brightness died down and her field of vision returned soon after the Sorceress was blasted with fire to her face again by the dragon. Earning him another scream as she swung her scepter violently as spells shot off around them. Unfortunately Spyro couldn't reach out an take the thing away from her still and looked nervously at the egg fastened at the top of it. Praying that the newborn inside wasn't dying from being used like this.

Again he put some distance between him and the lady. An once again she had fixed her eyes after dealing with the pain that he had caused her. The venom in her glare didn't spook him one bit as the two stared down the other as he kept moving out of the way of more geysers. After that she shot a white beam of light into the air and dark clouds started to form as the wind picked up.

Then to Spyro's displeasure, great bolts of lighting started to crash down randomly between the two. Quickly and regrettably he had to lower his altitude encase the storm came looking for his metal ride. With a bit of luck though, most of the lighting bolts hit the nearby flagpoles around the arena's walls. Catching the flags on fire from the sparks that danced off of the impact.

Even if that was technically a good sign for him it didn't stop the occasional bolt from striking the pool. An worse this gave less time to move out of the way of any geysers while the Sorceress started to rain down meteors at him. Causing insanely dangerous splashes to rocket into the air around him, only to successfully melt his last blaster as he dodged.

Now he was starting to worry and all it did was make him smile a little bit. Mostly at the fact that all it took was basically a anthem of spells to turn the arena into what looked like the end of the world to do it. Man his job sucked sometimes, but these kinds of obstacles are what adventures should always have! Looking back at Sparks, who was still blue, and then looking back at the Sorceress, who was still evil.

Finally, Spyro the dragon, made what he deemed to be his last ditched plan to end this once and for all.

Swiftly he drove the remains of his saucer between the geysers and lightning as his opponent tried to match his speed. Fortunately loosing the extra weight from his melted off blasters gave him a unexpected edge as he started to gain altitude and close the distance on the monarch. Finally the last step for his plan to work arrived on time. A geyser shot up in front of him while the spell caster sent a meteor through it. An in that moment as lighting flashed next to him, Spyro ducked his head inches under the massive burning rock as his saucer dove through the opening in the geyser.

The liguid ate away at the machine melting off it's sides and engines until Spyro was riding a jagged melted board at the Sorceress body. His horns meeting her shoulder as the woman wailed in pain as they dug into the arm that held on to her scepter. Making her regretfully let go of it in a moment of weakness and surprise as the two bodies hit the edges of the arched roof tops along the wall.

The moment the spell caster's body hit the surface Spyro's horns popped out of her when they smacked into the hard architecture underneath the mad ruler's body. Sending him rolling a bit off it's slanted surface. Quickly he dug his nails into it to stop his fall, only to see his enemy jump at him the second she regained her balance. Despite the pain in her shoulder she had a stare that screamed murder in her pursuit.

In that moment Spyro tried to duck an caught a quick glance at Sparx who was now green from his charge through the earlier geyser. Though to the friends surprise the mad woman grabbed the dragonfly and Spyro, by planting her claws into his back during her descent. Making him yell in pain for once as his connection to him and Sparx was forcibly cut. The Sorceress cackled in a hysterical fit of joy at his dismay.

"DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE?! That all those times you survived my minions and my attacks that I didn't see this bug flying around you, you fool?!" On that note she began to squeeze the hand that held Sparx.

Hearing the sickening crunching sounds despite the thunderstorm that was going on he quickly snapped his head around and blew fire in her face again. To his relief she let go of his friend but to his hearts displeasure he saw Sparx's limp green body fall along the wall towards the acid. Then his vision was blinded by lighting and Sparx.

Had vanished.

Spyro's mind went quiet before a whirlwind of emotions hit him harder than the pain of having to hold on to the wall with the evil woman dug into his flesh. Ignoring everything again he began to blow fire onto the still blinded and injured woman's face. Though he didn't stop after the first time, he kept going and going. Until he started to see what was under her blue scales, even until her claws began to un-clinch themselves from his back, even as they scraped down his body streamlining pain until they were no longer on him. He didn't stop blowing his flames.

Not until he saw the woman's body splash lifelessly in the purple acid. As soon as that happened he dug his claws deeper into the wall's surface an with his head pressed against it, only then did he finally shout in pain. A sound that if anyone had heard it through the chaotic maelstrom blasting through the arena now, would also hear the silent sniffles mixed with a lonely purple dragon before he blacked out.

 **One week later...**

Spyro woke up.

His vision was blurry for a couple of seconds as the room he was in came into focus. He was in a very cushy bed and his body from his chest down to the area where his hips met his tail was bandaged up. Though the one thing that he noticed the most was that Elora was sleeping on the side of the bed with her arms under her head. He was happy to see her before he remembered Sparx.

Causing his eyes to water up until he heard.

"Bzzt Dz zutzz."

His eyes shot over to a nightstand that held up a basket with a large pillow, inside of it was several fairies sleeping around a mummified dragonfly.

The dragon smiled back as he wiped away his tears in relief before replying, "Yeah she's the one you were asking about... Ugh I need a tissue."

"Dzz Bz."

"No I will not use the sheets." He chuckled with watery eyes, more happy that his life long friend had survived than his earlier comment.

Upon saying that Elora began to stir from her sleep, "Spyro?"

"Good morning." He replied though the faun instantly rushed him into a hug which earned a, "OW!"

"Whoops, sorry!" As she backed off of him a bit.

"It's fine, I kinda wanted that to happen actually, just to make sure this wasn't a dream."

The dragonfly sighed, "Dmzzt."

"I am not." He huffed, "Also how did we survive?"

"That was Bianca handiwork, she apparently had put a spell on Sparx before you both met up so he would be teleported out of danger if his life was about to end."

"ZZzt bzzt!" He steamed.

"Don't ask me why it didn't help you when the Sorceress caught you, I didn't cast the thing." She defended.

"So what happened to the egg?" Spyro asked.

The faun smiled at him an left the room for a moment before returning with two small dragons in her arms, "Turns out it had twins, Spyro say hello to Yin and Yang."

The teal colored one waved though his sister nuzzled her face into Elora's arms, clearly not interested in what was going on. He chuckled as she put the two on the bed seeing the brother named Yin try to climb up to his face while the sister curled up into a ball next to the faun's warm furry thigh.

"Nice to meet you." He said to the little one. To which the younger dragon burped in his face causing Spyro to shake his head despite the smile he wore.

After that a new voice came from the doorway saying, "See told you she was sleeping with him, OW! I didn't mean it like that!"

Hunter hopped on one leg into the room as Sheila followed behind him after stepping on his foot.

"It's great to see you up again." The kangaroo chimed.

"It's good to see everyone again."

In response to that, Yin burped again, "So does anyone know what this guy ate because I'll have some of that later."

"Sure but we need to explain both yours and Sparx injuries, okay?" Elora stated.

"I was kinda wondering about the mummified dragonfly in the room."

"Dzzzu Bztz."

"I do not look like a purple burrito." The dragon defended.

Elora snapped her fingers, "Listen up before you get distracted again boys, it's important."

"Yes ma' am."

Hunter made a whip sound in response and Sheila rightfully stepped on his last good foot causing the cheetah to hit the floor.

The faun rolled her eyes, "During your battle with the Sorceress she had enchanted herself with numerous spells. What kind? We don't really know, but besides that it has made your recovery take longer than expected because of it."

"Explains why fairy magic hasn't healed us yet."

"An that's the problem, nobody understands how such dark magic was made, not even the elder dragons. So until we can find more answers such as figuring out a way to get it out your system. You'll have to heal the old fashion way for now." Once she finished she waited for his reaction as she gently petted Yang who was now fast asleep next her.

"While I'd enjoy another adventure to figure that out, I understand. I'll take it easy until we've both recovered."

"Good."

While still on the floor Hunter responded with, "Look at the bright side, at least you have a nurse whose more than willing to give you mouth to mouth."

The couple blushed as Sheila looked down at the cheetah on the floor an asked, "You do know I can kick you out the window and we can fix you in a couple of seconds unlike them, right?"

"Okay I'll be good now."

* * *

 **Author's Letter** : Welp I did say I changed this 'mildly', either way hope you liked the revamped up difficulty setting for that fight, I call it masochist difficulty. Since it's a boss fight design to hit the player at least once during the encounter. Either way I hope this epic final battle with the Sorceress makes up for the battle I skipped out on writing in chapter 1. Since I did get a PM from a guy or girl named EquinoxWolf who was polite enough to ask about it. Meanwhile I added in Hunter's teasing after reading Lilly The Omega Wolf's review during the writing period so theres that too.

So like always I hope you enjoyed the story so far and wish you a Merry Christmas. I'm also still open to suggestions to how the couple interacts as long as there in the realm of reason.

Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright say awww."

"Dang it Hunter my arms are not broke! For the last time!" Spyro shouted as he lunged for his food.

The cheetah saw it coming a mile away and passed off the bowl of soup to Elora who sitting closer to the dragon on the bed. Spyro winced, as the side of his back sent a sharp pain down his body.

His girlfriend noticed and immediately swatted Hunter on the back of his head. All the while he wore the biggest grin at both their expense. The dragon leaned back onto his pillow and huffed as he recovered from his earlier discomfort.

"Can't you bother someone else for a bit, like Bianca?" The faun sighed.

"Nah shes says shes busy inspecting the staff the Sorceress had before our resident pianist gave her the one-two." He gestured to Spyro.

Who cocked a eyebrow, "But I don't play the piano."

"Not since the accident. Oh the humanity!" While the dragon's so called friend was being over theatrical, which earned him a pillow to the face, Elora pondered a bit about what she just heard. She couldn't deny the fact she was also interested about it seeing as it was responsible for her boyfriend's wounds. A part of her wished she could've done something to help like she did back in Avalar.

Unfortunately she was a assistant at best with her information on everything in her homeland. Though she had a knack for convincing animals to help her when she asked. Other than that she didn't feel like she could do enough until a idea popped up in her head. Granted it would depend on Bianca to help her but they are friends and she did say she was her _apprentice_.

"If you don't mind Hunter, I'm going to go check up on her. An don't move around so much Spyro. The sooner you relax the faster you'll heal." She kissed him on the forehead while putting the small bowl of soap in his hands.

He smiled back at her, "I will."

As she left the room she could hear Hunter making more whip noises.

 **Meanwhile..**

"Interesting." Zander stated, "The test results show that in order to harness more power from our eggs the person who made this embedded three element stones around the catalyst holder."

Bianca nodded, "What is even stranger is that the magic from the stones act in such a way that once the egg was bound to the staff. It's magical energy wasn't forced to push it's self despite outside appearances but was in fact being aided by them."

The elder dragon looked over the staff resting on the table. Remembering the young bunny girl's description of what the original scepter of the Sorceress looked like. A simple golden symbol of her greed for magical power. While this new one, now void of it's dragon egg, was crooked along it's shaft in such away that it looked like a long lighting bolt striking the ground. Gone was it's golden luster, only to be replaced with a dark grey metallic complexion. An the holder for the egg at the top of it was model into the shape of a curly cloud that had three different gems sticking out of it like spikes.

The old magic crafter also took note that the three gems were colored yellow, green, and blue. Once the testing started back when Bianca first came to Alpine Ridge his old colleagues got to work and discovered magical elements inside each stone. Kelvin having no problem finding out that the yellow one contained the power of electricity as had Zane found the power of ice during his testing trails. Though next time when they want to learn something by using Eldrid's way, they'll remember to hide the explosives and flammable chemicals. Either way the green one was brimming with a earth based energy that was solid enough to not be blown into a million pieces.

Zander sighed at recounting the fact that his fellow brethren were going to have to spend the next day fixing a new hole in the side of a mountain. Though before he was about to call it a day he heard someone enter the room and asked.

"Bianca you in here?"

The dragon turned as he saw a young faun be waved over by the rabbit girl who asked, "So how is Spyro doing today?"

"Restless but alright for the moment, he nearly tore some of his stitches trying to get out of bed." She frowned.

"Eh if he's got too much energy I think you know of a way to fix that." Bianca winked as the faun flushed at the comment.

The old dragon chuckled before finally coming in with, "So who is your friend here today?"

"Oh right! Elora this is Zander who is one of the leading magic crafters helping me with the scepter and Zander this is Elora resident expert of Avalar. Side note shes also Spyro's girlfriend." Though as she said that the girl of the hour fidgeted at the last part.

Shyly muttering in a low voice to Bianca, "You don't have to make such a announcement.."

Despite that the bunny simply smiled back, "What? Weren't you going to meet them all anyway?"

"I know but-"

Zander coughed, "While I know most of the elder dragon's would and probably are ecstatic that our young protege has such a capable partner, I would like to know what brings you here today."

"I wanted to talk to Bianca about magic."

The rabbit tilted her head, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to know if it was possible for me to learn a thing or two to help Spyro, for whenever he decides to go out on another adventure again after he's recovered."

The old dragon sighed, "Yeah, he _would_ do that again."

"The workaholic." Bianca quipped.

"Hmm.. Back to the topic at hand, I think it's indeed possible for you to learn a spell or two with your friend's help."

Elora's eyes lit up.

"Though keep in mind it will not happen over night."

While her expression didn't loose any of the same brightness it held before, the girl before him nodded with a air of determination, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'll let you discuss with Bianca then. Best of luck to the both of you and we'll continue where we left off tomorrow."

The rabbit bowed, "Of course and thank you again."

"You don't have to humble yourself to me ma' am. After all, I was just as interested in this weapon as the next dragon." After saying that Zander made his way out of the room as Elora looked over at the scepter on the table.

"So how much do you hate it?" The bunny asked.

"A lot."

"Despite that are you sure you want to learn magic if by chance you 'might' learn enough one day to wield something like this?"

"I doubt I'll ever want something that would remind me of his pain."

"Okay then." Bianca paused, "Fortunately for you anything high tier takes years of practices so no need to worry about it now."

"Y'know I'm not interested in being that strong.. Just strong enough to help."

Bianca took Elora's hand into her own, "That's what they all say, but before we take the first steps let me just add one more thing."

The faun looked back at her puzzled.

"I won't be doing this for free."

"Oh okay, what do you want? Gems, information of the lands of Avalar, or-" She was cut off as the rabbit placed a single finger over her lips and with a strange glint in her eye. Elora shivered as she remembered she was now ALONE in a room with Bianca again.

"I'm sure we can work out something." She smiled oh so _innocently_ while Elora mentally kicked herself for being left alone with her again.

 **A little bit later in the day...**

"Hey there my opulent demagogue how has it been? Also may your uninvited sciatica be pummeled for sticking it's head into your business." Bentley the yeti bowed.

Though his brother Bartholomew just added, "Sup." Before going back to texting on his cell phone.

"Uh thanks!" Spyro replied. Feeling equal parts relieved that Hunter left to go bother someone else but also dreading how he'll have to decipher the yeti's usual banter.

"Soooo, hows life?"

Bartholomew flatly responded with, "Finally got my ball back."

 _An yet your brother complains about how you always spend your time being on your phone_.

"An I've finally show'd my full detestation upon the rapscallion with my patent haymaker." His older brother added.

"I took pictures." Which the little brother then held up his phone's screen to Spyro as the dragon was greeted with a screen shots of Bentley wailing on another yeti in Avalar.

"Cool."

Though after saying that the group started to hear some two people outside the door arguing.

He shouted, "Come in!"

Afterwards he heard someone take a deep breath before the door creaked opened. An stepping out with Bianca following behind her was Elora in a new outfit. One that gobsmacked Spyro into a wide eye expression while the yeti brothers followed suit. Granted Bartholomew was taking pictures with his phone now and the dragon was pretty sure he was going to have to chat about that later.

Though that could wait, as his eyes trailed up Elora's new clothes. Seeing her usual leaf corset and skirt replaced with a white short sleeve lab coat of some kind that cut off around her thighs in a similar fashion. It's buttons were paired with a red line streaking along the side of them as the lower parts of the coat that hung off her leg's sides had pockets sewed onto it's bottom flaps.

Then he began to noticed how the top part of the outfit looked a bit form fitting on her. Sort of making his eyes wonder over to her neck as the collar was pulled to the sides an the top button was popped in such a way that he couldn't help but admire it silently. Finally on top of her head was a nurse cap with a red plus stylized on it. After a few moments of awkward silence Bianca broke it with.

"So, what do you think?"

Spyro shook his head as if someone had casted a spell on him before feeling some heat creep it's way up his cheeks as he answered back, "I-it looks eye catching?"

Elora looked to be bothered by the outfit or maybe she was more upset about being the center of attention. Either way he added, "An it definitely looks nice on her and I get she wanted to be the one to help nurse me back. It's just-it's just-"

"Funny." Bartholomew chuckled, "I mean I heard from big brother, she was a very admit about taking care of you but I was expecting a over bearing mother hen from his description. Had some doubts but I just want you to know they've all hit the curve nurse."

Bentley plucked his brother's phone out of his hand after that and said, "No more sass and phone until we get back home little man."

"Oh come on bro! I was only joking!" He yelled as he tried in vain to hop up to his big brother's arm only to come up short each time.

"Nah you need to sharpen your cranium when you obviously failed spectacularly to leave such a un-beguiled first impression to someone you just met."

"But didn't you just tell me not to be nice to strangers the other day?"

Bentley huffed, "Yes, but only after you judge them based on appearances, posture, and personality. Now look at her bro, she is trying her best to see if her new look can inveigle a sense of health despite how this whole thing makes her flustered when she was just trying to do something nice. An you had to go off and make it a joke."

"But you said she was probably acting like a overbearing mother hen just before we got here!" He jumped again though this time his brother caught him out of the air in his free hand. Putting the smaller yeti over his shoulder and walking past the two girls toward the door.

Before he left, Bentley said, "For what it's worth you look lovely today ma'am and I hope what my brother said didn't offend you."

"No it's alright." Elora responded.

"Right then, you enjoy each other's company now. I've got a little brother who needs a nap."

Bartholomew shouted over his shoulders as they left, "I grew out of nap-times ages ago bro!"

Once they were gone Elora fidgeted with the sides of her coat slightly as the awkward silence rolled back in. Fortunately Bianca who had a giant grin on her face said, "Well don't let me stop you two from catching up!"

Then she left the room and shut the door as the faun mumbled, "I was just here a couple of hours ago..."

"So I take it the outfit was her idea?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, an I know it's silly but I needed some help from her today and she said she would if I put this on and let her see our reaction, and either way I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable." She quickly responded.

"I feel like I should be the one saying that last part."

She nodded silently.

"Well wanna tell me what you needed help with?"

She nodded again.

"Wanna sit next to me and rant about Bianca too while your at it?"

Again she nodded.

"Then come on, I'm all ears." He smiled as Elora scooted next to him on the bed. A part of Spyro was actually glad that Sparx wasn't here today, since the dragonfly demanded a separate room for reasons involving several fairies. Though he hated the fact that it was right next to his with how much noise his 'friend' made during the night. Pretty sure he'll need therapy while he was stuck here, though as Elora cuddled up against his side, the dragon was thinking of a couple of ways she might help with that.

That aside he listened to how she recounted her visit with Bianca. Even more interested in the fact that the elder dragon's were involved in researching the Sorceress's scepter. When asked about why, he responded with.

"It's just most of the time the elders don't actually try to do anything about this sort of stuff."

She looked at him confused.

"See when Gnasty turned everyone into crystal I assumed after the first elder dragon I freed would help me in fixing the problem though that wasn't the case at the time. An in the past I was fine with this since I wanted to prove myself to them. Though over time I started ask why they didn't even try to open up a portal to the lands where the eggs where taken."

"Couldn't that be because of the Sorceress's magic back when she banished them." Elora stated.

He shook his head, "Do you honestly believe that the elders wouldn't have been able to break through such a spell with a time gap of thousands of years?"

"Then what do you think the reason is?"

He thought about before saying, "Well one reason could be a connection to the fact that I don't know what happen to the mother's of the eggs we just hatched. You saw Yin and Yang right? How Yang is clearly a girl yet all the elder dragons are guys."

"Your right, I haven't even noticed that until now."

"An why do the fairies deliver the eggs? Why do the elders claim it happens every twelve years but I didn't see any last time for the past twenty four?"

The faun leaned on him a bit before asking, "Have you asked them yet?"

"Not yet, I've been meaning too once I've healed but I'll see about asking them soon, it's just.. just..."

While Spyro's hand was gripping the blanket over his stomach, Elora gently placed hers on top of his, making him ease up on his grip, "Your scared of what you'll hear?"

He sighed, "Maybe, though mostly frustration about all of this and if the Sorceress even made that scepter since Bianca was sure the woman was incapable of something like that on the fly."

She kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry about it so much. I'm sure whatever reason the elders had, they did it because they thought you weren't ready for it yet. You know like how a parent doesn't tell their kids how the world works on the day they are born. An I'm sure will get more answers in time about that weapon."

He chuckled at her earlier comment about parents, "Your right.. Heck even if they don't give me a straight answer it's not like I'll loose anything."

"Yep you still got all of your friends here and we'll be there for you every step of the way." She smiled.

He turned his head, "An I'll always have you there too?"

She replied with a soft kiss on his lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

Though as he was about to return the favor he winced as his back shot with a sharp pain at his sudden chest turn. Elora calmly put her hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry we'll pick this up when your better, okay?"

He groaned, "Okaayy."

After that she got up from the bed and was heading to the door. Though before she left the faun turned her head so that Spyro could see her face.

"And personally I hope you can help me destroy this outfit later." Her face holding a promiscuous smile as she turned to leave.

Once again alone, Spyro smiled to himself.

"How can I relax after you just said that."

* * *

 **Author's Letter:** Seasons greetings everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first arc of Elora's nurse outfit, I hope it shall hold a special place in all of our hearts before it gets 'destroyed'. Like always I hope this chapter was okay for the following reviewers like Sigma-del-Prisium, Neo Tyson, and ultimateCCC. Since you guys mentioned it. Besides that, I thought since it's the season of giving I'd like to answer some questions that I haven't explained yet concerning the lore of this story's timeline.

1\. **Spyro's age?**

Spyro's age is 24, just putting that out there now since this chapter is stating that in the earlier conversation.

2\. **Is this a crack pot story?**

Kinda is since I'm sure it'll be a while before any sort of person that holds the licenses to the game's character will add anything to the current reignited timeline. So things after the first three games, such as lore will be abridged for story telling purposes.

3\. **What does a dragon/faun hybrid look like?**

Okay now I'm just throwing this one in because of GreenKnightofLB. An I just wanted to say this now but any offspring between Spyro and Elora, if we get that far, will not be a fusion of the two's respected races. Firstly because if I described the child, it would be a creature with goat legs, has leather wings, the tail of a serpent with goat ears and has horns sticking out of it's head. Now to a normal innocent fantasy reader this sounds alright but to say a person who grew up in a religion, then I probably just described one of the forms of Satan so no hybrid child, I'm sorry. Just start imagining baby fauns and dragons like a normal person.

After all that I hope you girls and guys enjoyed the chapter and had a wonderful Christmas. If you have suggestions post it in a review or PM an I'll see if I can make it work. And last but not least thank you for reading.

P.S. Time skip is coming.


	5. Chapter 5

"This looks like a good spot to begin." Bianca pointed out as she led Elora to a platform that stood in the middle of the Artisan's home world. Interesting enough the spot they picked seem to have a flat circle podium slightly jetting out from the ground. Almost looking like it held a spot for something that might've been a statue of some kind.

Pointless observations aside the faun sat down cross legged from her friend who mirrored her posture.

"Okay so let's start with the basics. What do you know about magic?"

Elora thought about it before saying, "It's sort of a un-explainable force that can radiate from certain things like the talismans and orbs back in Avalar. Though there are a couple of races that have either been born with the ability to use it or choose to learn it to my knowledge. Honestly it feels like something that always been there."

"Your correct about pretty much all of that." Bianca nodded, "Most people don't notice how magic's very existence is a part of everyday life. Though most people don't know it, but the force behind it is a very giving thing. Trying to make a effort in helping everyone in a small way by making several objects and creatures it's conduits, or so many people have theorized."

"I have a feeling the Professor knows more about this."

The rabbit girl nodded, "Well most of what I just said was cataloged into a variety of books by certain scientists and alchemists. Though despite that, understanding where magic can come from is the first step to changing it into something you want."

"Now do you know what beings are born with magic?"

"The dragons and fairies?" She responded.

Bianca shook her head, "Nope. Fun fact, everyone has magic in them to a certain extent and the reason why is that the force of nature that **'it'** loves to be a part of, is always something that is bound by life or the soul."

"You make it sound like a person."

Her friend shrugged, "Sometimes it just looks that way but that's up for debate. So besides that, let's get to how I'm going to help you use it."

Elora straighten her back as Bianca moved one hand over her lap and in a couple of seconds a small light appeared over her palm.

"Today we'll try to get you to do a harmless light spell." After saying that she balled her hand into a fist and the light blinked out of existence, "To do this, all you need is to simply draw on the magic flowing around you and bend it to your desires about how this place is too dark for you."

"Kind of a weird thing to think about when we're doing this in the middle of the day."

Bianca frowned, "Eh just don't think about the logic behind the thought process too much because it is magic after all."

After that the bunny got up from the ground and walked behind Elora. Then she placed her hands on the faun's shoulders, "Just one more thing now, this spell normally takes years to learn if you searched for the magic around you by yourself, but any novice can learn it in a couple of minutes if they have a experienced caster to help them."

"If that's the case why doesn't everyone try it?"

"Because not everyone needs magic to go about their daily lives. Look to Bentley the yeti as a example, do you think he needs to rely on casting fireballs or ice shards to deal with anybody?" She stated.

"Not really since he can brute force basically everything including the laws of physics."

"Exactly, most creatures in the world don't even bother casting spells because they've already been living a way that their bodies provide for them in a natural way. An the same can be said for beings born with magic, normally they use it to survive most of the time because they lack something. You can probably see this with dragon's to some extent since their fire breath is a part of magic just as it is a part of their bodies. Used to cook their food, deal with enemies, and it even maintains their body temperature even in cold climates."

The faun then asked, "Guessing you knew this stuff because of the Sorceress?"

Bianca rubbed her friend's shoulders slightly, "Yes, but despite that let's go back to today's lesson. I'm going to buff your awareness so that you can cast a small light spell in the palm of your hand. Keep in mind that weaker spells only need the magic that is always in the air and ground around us but the stronger stuff needs a catalyst that can absorb larger quantities at break neck speed."

"Right." An just as the faun said that she felt a unnatural vibrating sensation coming from Bianca's hands. As the seconds ticked by, her own body began to feel as if it was matching the sudden motions coming from her shoulders. Picking up it's pace as she looked down at her hands to see that they weren't moving.

"Yeah I had the same reaction too." Bianca said.

After that the vibration stopped, Elora saw the world covered in a swirl of abnormal colors. Each one transparent yet seemingly connected to either the ground or reaching off into the sky to where she couldn't see even past the clouds. Some of them were curved streaks while others rippled like flags in the wind though she saw something else now.

Looking at the ones closest to her she noticed how a bunch of twinkling light particles floated down from the random lines around them. She followed them until she realized they were all going into Bianca's body.

"So what do you think?" Her friend smiled back as the faun looked at her over her shoulder.

"It's beautiful."

"I said the same thing, so now that you can see this I'm going to tell you how to channel it. First look at one of the sources of magic around you then try to imagine your body as a vacuum."

Elora tilted her head, "A vacuum like a cleaner?"

"Yes and no, channeling is a bit of a weird thing to describe but try to think of it like how you breath. Your body sucks in air to help maintain your life and what you exhale is normally what you don't need but when you try to do it with your body and magic."

"Then what I exhale should be used for something like a spell, right?" She interrupted.

"Exactly."

 _Okay Elora just try to breath with your skin now, shouldn't be too weird.._ She internally chanted the line in her head a couple of times as she tried her best to an push the idea into practice. It wasn't instant but over the course of what felt like ten minutes she finally saw a small particle of light come out of a green stream of magic towards her. Though it started to go back once she lost her focus when she was about to say she did it.

Quickly she tried to put herself back into her earlier trance an the particle finally floated down and passed into her body. It was beyond strange at first, since it felt like a lady bug had just crawled on her skin before it decided to turn into a drop of water that entered her body. An it was so small yet at the same time a very noticeable presence all the same.

"Judging from the look on your face you finally took some in." Bianca said as she moved back to her spot on the other side of Elora.

"Does every little one of those lights feel like this?"

"Eh, the sensation your feeling right now shows your new to this but over time magic user chalk it up as white noise as their using it. Though don't stop there you need to get a couple more if you wanna use the spell." An like that Elora tried to do the same thing again, only each time getting more difficult than the last since she felt all the energy building up inside her strangely floating around. It was like her body had become a pool filled with people who just spend their day being lazy on a inner-tube as they shouted out on mega phones that they where here.

Finally Bianca gave her the thumbs up, "Okay that should be enough, now I want you to put out your hand and think about how much brighter you'd like it to be. Though don't for all that is holy, don't rush the magic out of your body to do this spell."

"Let me guess, we'll go blind?"

"Yep."

"No pressure then." Elora chuckled nervously as she stuck out her hand and slowly she began to think about how, despite it being broad daylight, it should be brighter. Then the magic in her body began to move suddenly. Her hand flickered a small glint of light over her palm before it disappeared.

Bianca added, "Good, just like that now, but try to control that sensation."

The faun did as she was told and after a couple of more flickers she had a nearly identical light in her hand to what she saw Bianca made earlier. Though while she was amazed at this the light suddenly snuffed itself out but when Elora tried to make it again nothing happened. Suddenly she noticed her body felt normal again as her friend gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay so now that you've managed to pull that off. Try repeating this exercise for the time being."

She nodded as the rest of her evening was spent trying to practice the spell and channeling.

 **Meanwhile...**

Spyro was still stuck in his room thinking about how Elora's day was going until Hunter finally brought the elder dragon he was hoping for, Astor. He was a ancient dragon who has on more than one occasion asked Spyro if he'd like to hear him tell a story. Though most of the time he came up with excuses, but the young dragon would listen to his elder's tales of previous dragons and their own adventures from time to time.

He figured Astor might know more about the dragon eggs and Sorceress than anyone else since he figured the elder would love to share a story or two about them. Soon the old dragon came into the room, putting most of his weight on his staff like always. While Hunter followed behind with a chair he must've stolen from the lobby just down the hall. After everyone was sitting down with the cheetah hanging off the edge of the bed, Spyro started asking some simple questions.

"How you've been Astor?" He smiled.

The old one returned the expression, "Doing better now that I've seen you're getting better lad."

"Yeah things got a little intense this time around."

The elder dragon placed his staff sideways on his lap to rest before saying, "Yep, that reminds me of the time I hung out with a peacekeeper a good thousand years ago. He was helping me move my stuff to a new house when I told him we have to reschedule since a hurricane had been accidentally summoned by a cult of crabs. Despite that he ended up stubbornly ranting on about how it was time he showed them how a peacekeeper did his job. Didn't see him until the next day when he was covered in crabs wearing these ugly looking bathrobes, spent the next couple of days trying to convince them he was a poison tree frog with wings before they let go."

Hunter was immediately put to sleep by the story while Spyro having years of experience dealing with the old dragon's tales just simply said, "Neat."

"If you like that one I got one about the time-"

Spyro interrupted, "Hey you think I could ask you about the time you and the other dragon's got banished by the Sorceress?"

"Hmm I don't see why not. Anything you wanted to know in particular?" He replied while scratching one of his largely white sideburns.

"Okay do you know if she worked with anyone back then?"

"Well she had a master who was a dragon back then but because of certain events before our banishment, his name had been forgotten to time." The old one was now raising a eyebrow at Spyro, "Did by chance that woman tell you about him?"

"No, she was mostly focused on killing me."

"It's probably for the best." He mused.

"But is that guy still around?"

"Hopefully not, it would definitely cause some old wounds to open but besides that have you tried asking any of your friend's if they might know?"

"Yeah but the ones from the Sorceress's homeland don't know about anybody that could make her that weapon in a short amount of time." Spyro paused before continuing, "So that's why I wanted to know if any of the elder dragon's might have some answers since she did banish all of you."

"Hmm well your not wrong Spyro but those events happened ages ago so I'm afraid my memory and the other elder dragon's might not be able to help you." Astor got up from his seat.

"I hope you don't mind but I've been pulled to babysit some of the little ones at this time with Nestor." After saying that he noticed the young dragon raised a eyebrow at him briefly before returning to his normally smiling expression.

"Could I ask you one more thing before you go?"

"Sure."

"If the eggs are always delivered every twelve years by the fairies, why didn't it happen back when I was, well, twelve?"

The elder paused before sighing, "Sorry I don't recall the reason why either, maybe ask someone else some other time. Now I must be going, you rest up now young one."

When Astor was gone Spyro thought about what had just happened. It kinda of surprised him that he was blown off for once instead of it being the other way around. Though he wondered if what the elder mentioned about the Sorceress being taught by a dragon had any leads he could ask Bianca about later. What was most surprising was the fact about the eggs. Astor didn't seem like the type to ignore the exact moment they would be deliver so that warranted even more questions. Questions he'll need to find after he has recovered.

He groaned at this out loud which woke up Hunter who was still hunched over the edge of his bed. Making the cheetah suddenly stammer, "I'm awake!"

Before falling on the floor in his drowsy state.

 **Later on until it was night...**

Elora had returned to the makeshift hospital that was one of the castles littered around the Artisan's home world. She grumbled to herself that after her practice with the rabbit she had to change into her detestable nurse outfit again. Even if Spyro liked it, she still preferred the usual corset and couldn't wait for the day to come when she could throw this thing into a fire or see if her boyfriend could singe it off like he did with the wool on nearby sheep.

"I'll have to bring a change of clothes when we do that I bet." She mumbled to herself before entering Spyro's room. Noticing the purple dragon reading a scroll while a pile of books and other pieces of parchment laid next to his bed. There was even a candle lit on top of a stack to help him read as the sun came down.

He looked up instantly at her and smiled, "Welcome back."

"Good to see you found something to do." She replied.

The dragon set the scroll he was reading on the floor with the rest, "Yeah, I got Hunter to help me tell Alban that I'd need some 'light' reading materiel while I'm stuck here."

"Good to hear he's been helpful."

"Yeah but I think he just get's a kick out of all the teasing. I nearly roasted him later when he rode in on a motorized wheel chair with hotrod flames painted on the sides saying things like, yeah rough rider over here, or when everyone is gone I'm coming to your room to do donuts."

After hearing that Elora's face had a very disturbing shadow over it that sent a shiver up Spyro's spine before she took a deep breath and said, "I'll talk to him later."

"Please don't kill him."

She innocently chuckled, "Oh don't worry Spyro it hasn't happened, _yet_."

Just as he was about to try and protect Hunter a loud bang hit the other side of the wall behind them. Followed by some buzzing with girls laughing as the faun looked to him for a explanation.

"It's Sparx, he's been hitting off a little too hard with his admirers lately."

"Isn't he in a full body cast last I check?"

The dragon shrugged, "Apparently not having the Sorecess claws dug into your flesh makes her enchantment's effect go by faster. He's actually been fully recovered for awhile now but he likes, and I quote, his 'room service', end quote."

Spyro shivered at that last part for all the nights he lost sleep because of his friend. Granted he wanted to tell Sparx to knock it off but he just felt so guilty about how he failed to catch his friend when the dragonfly fell during the fight, he couldn't help thinking of the situation as a form of self inflicting punishment. Fortunately his girlfriend didn't believe he deserved such a thing.

"I'm going to go talk to him. Then we'll catch up, okay?"

Spyro stuttered, "R-really it's fine, I don't mind."

"We'll. Catch. Up. Okay." She stated with the same shadow over her smiling face. Afterwards she left the room and in moments he heard some of the voices on the other side started to shout. Only to hear a loud bang against the wall, followed by silence, then followed by a bunch of shadows he saw from under his doorway move towards the building's lobby.

"Bzzt Dsz." Sparx said through the closed door.

"It's alright, just remember where you are next time." He replied.

"Dzdz.."

Seconds later after his friend left, Elora came into the room looking like she blew off some steam. She then laid down next to Spyro on the bed with half lid eyes before yawning.

"You should be able to sleep with no trouble now."

He looked at her stunned briefly before saying, "Yeah-h thanks for that so do you wanna know how things went today?"

"I really do but I'm kinda of tired after all that. Think you could tell me in the morning?"

"No problem." He smiled as she closed her eyes. Though he was glad his girlfriend fell asleep instantly as he moved his body with his back facing her. After he blew out the candle in his room he couldn't help whisper to himself after all of tonight's events.

"Why did I find that hot?"

 **Meanwhile...**

Nestor examined the nursery carefully as he tucked in the last baby dragon for the night. Fortunately once all the little ones were asleep he motioned Astor to follow him into the room to discuss his visit with Spyro. Meeting in a playroom that was still littered with toys that they would need to pick after their talk.

The much older dragon Astor pulled up a rocking chair as his green counterpart sat down on a stool.

"So he's started to notice?"

The old one nodded, "I'm afraid so. When do you think we should tell him?"

"We'll wait until the magic corrupting his wounds has left him. It's still too early to know exactly what 'other' enchantments might be stopping the fairy magic."

Astor agreed, "Yes, so we are certain it's him then?"

The green dragon dreaded what he was about to say.

"Yes, the Sorcerer has returned."

* * *

 **Author's Letter:** Sorry about taking forever to get this chapter posted, had some real life stuff go down that's takes more priority again. The new chapters might also be getting longer wait periods before posting because of this along with somethings I'm going to address. First off there will be a chapter after a time skip that will have Elora and Spyro going to dragon shores, don't worry it'll happen peeps! Second if there are anymore Age of Fire fans coming by an skimming this story and wish I was back working on that story let me explain somethings.

First of all, I'm slowly rereading the story while correcting some spelling errors and fixing sentences that are missing key words here and there. Whenever I get further along I will also be rewriting some of the character's personalities a bit to help make things make more sense. Which is bullshit since the first chapter had the main character nearly drown during four play but regardless I'm going to go tackle that can of craziness at some point if any of those who like that story are dropping by.

Also the reason why I'm writing this story instead of jumping back to my old work is because I had a problem with my computer in the past and had to take a long break from writing so this story is to help get back into the flow of things.

Finally, I looked up the Jersey Devil and that totally was in my head when I described a hybrid back then, props to the Guest.

P.S. Happy Valentines Day everybody.


End file.
